Library Books
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Libraries Can Be a Magical Place... Can't they? Well for You or in this case Lysmarie and Trunks, Yeah it is. Who Knew a library book can lead to much more? *COMPLETE!*
1. Fate made us meet

If you don't understand the whole (You) Thing this is what it means. YOU (yes you) are Lysmarie Cosmerelli the main Character and the one who gets all the attention. So basicly Lysmarie is You. Now I would just say for example: _You Kiss him. _But I wanted the character to have a name. Basicly she is the readers OC Do you get what I mean?

I am Glad if you do If you have any questions Regarding this Don't be shy ask Oh and Please Review/Comment/Rate!

Characters (OC)

Lysmarie Cosmerelli (You): This is the main character of the story, 21

Holga Johanson: Library owner., 48, Boss

Jasper Cosmerelli: Lysmarie's (Your) Brother., 16

Belinda Cosmerlli: Lysmarie's (Your) Mother, 44

Mariah Cosmer: Lysmarie's (Your) Best Friend,21,Co-Woker

Jeanette Lambert: Lysmarie's (Your) Best Friend,21,Co-Worker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ franchise Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV and Funamation does.**

Chapter 1: One day...Fate made us meet.

"Miss" A child said Pulling on Lysmarie's black pencil skirt. She exhaled. "Yes?" she responded. "where can I find this book?" The child said pointing at the picture with Various farm animals. She adjusted her 50's styled glasses, then Fixated her green eyes on the picture. "Ah you can find that in the children's section in the non-fiction area." She said. "Thank you miss!" The child said walking away. A hand tapped her shoulder. "Hey Lysmarie, The copy machine needs paper." Mariah said handing her a stack of paper. Lysmarie walked toward the copy machine and placed in a stack of paper. She fixed her Pink crop shirt and folded the white collar. "Man... The library has never been THIS full" Lysmarie said throwing her golden colored hair bang to the side. She walked toward the check out area and saw the large bundle of books in the cart. She sighed. "Damn it so much work" Lysmarie whispered.

"Where you going Honey?" Bulma asked her son who was leaving his office. "Huh... Oh the Library." He said. "Oh... for what?" She asked. "My Break..." He said. "Oh OK" Bulma said. He Fixed his tie and went toward the local library. He had heard of interesting new book that had been written by his favorite Author. "Might as well Check it out." Trunks said as he entered the library. He wasn't very Familiar with the library since his mother has atleast Every single book on earth. "Excuse me?" He asked one of the workers. "Yes?" She said. "Oh Uh Where is this book?" He said showing her the name." Should be upstairs in the Science Non-Fiction." She said. He looked at the tag on her chest. "Thanks... Jeanette." He said. "Your welcome." Jeanette said.

"Funny... Didn't think that they still wrote Non-Fiction Science." She said grabbing the bundle of books in her arms. Lysmarie try to hold all the books without making them fall. "Excuse me?" A voice said. It made her fall and hit the ground all the books in her arms fell. "You ok?" He said Helping her up. "Yeah..." She said. She fixed her skirt and adjusted her glasses. "Please Don't scare me like that" She Asked politly. "Sorry." He said "Well what was it?" She said. "I was looking for a book" He said Handing her a paper with the name. "Ahh I just had it!" She said sorting out the stack of books she had in her hand. "Here it is!" She said handing him the book. "Oh thanks" He said. "Hey aren't you the CEO of capsule Corp?" Lysmarie asked. "Yeah thats me." He muttered. "How interesting I thought you were a Know it all" She said. "-People never stop learning." Trunks said. "So what are you on your lunch break or something?" Lysmarie asked. "Yeah" He said. "Oh really Mine too, If you don't mind we can have lunch together." She asked. "Ok why not." He said. They sat in the Lunch area. "I haven't intoduced myself correctly, My name is Lysmarie Cosmerelli" She said Extending out her hand. "Trunks Briefs." He said Shaking her hand. "So you enjoy reading Books with Science?" Lysmarie asked. "Oh yeah... But that will never beat Action Sci-Fi books... Ever." Trunks said. "I would Reccomend The Hunger Games." Lysmarie said. "Ah yes I have read it Fantastic book." He commented. "Right!" She said.

"Look at them, Mariah, Talking it off like The bookworms they are." Jeannete said staring at the pair talk. "Ahh yes They are perfect." Mariah added. "What are you two doing you are not on your break!" Holga Sneered. "Gah!" The two girls yelped at the woman peering at both of them.

"Seems like you enjoy The 50's Era" He Commented. "Yes, Its such a nice era, Not including Wars and The smoking and drinking problom." She said. "I have a question." She said. "What?" He said. "Is that hair natural?" She asked curiously. "Yeah one hundred percent Natural." He said shocked. "Wierd I have never met someone with lavender hair." Lysamrie said running her hands through his hair. His Watched beeped. "Oh I need to go... Can you check out this book for me?" He said walking with her to the check out. "Sure" She said smiling. She finalized the check out. "Oh and before you leave!" Lysmarie yelled behind him. She slipped a card to him. He looked at the card and smiled then left. "So..." Jeannete Said. "I am guessing you like him." Mariah said. Lysmarie blushed darkly looking at the floor.

"Nice Girl." He muttered. As he walked toward the door of capsule corp his mother stood there looking at him. "Trunks..." She said Arching an eyebrow at him."What?" He said. "We need you in the building asap before things go on in HAVOC." Bulma said pulling his son in the building.

As Lysmarie went through the door Dinner was set. "Great!" She said Happily. "Hey sis." Jasper said kicking his feet up on the table "Jasper Manners!" Belinda Snapped.

She laughed and sat down to eat. "Tell me...where is dad." Lysmarie managed to get out. "Yeah where is he, You said he would be back by now." Jasper then asked. Belinda inhaled "He is" She bagan.

What did you guys think? Was it good? Tell me where I went wrong, and if you want me to go on Review/Comment! Oh this is my first posted fanfic so I really want it to begin to get better!

Thank you For reading. :D


	2. Usual Perks

If you don't understand the whole (You) Thing this is what it means. YOU (yes you) are Lysmarie Cosmerelli the main Character and the one who gets all the attention. So basicly Lysmarie is You. Now I would just say for example: _You Kiss him. _But I wanted the character to have a name. Basicly she is the readers OC Do you get what I mean?

I am Glad if you do If you have any questions Regarding this Don't be shy ask! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ franchise Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV and Funamation does.**

Chapter 2: Usual Perks

"He" She began, "Well, He is off in a buisness trip" Belinda exclaimed. "Ahh, Like always!" Lysmarie sighed out. "Yeah... He really needs to make plans, to be with us" Jasper said with his mouth full of ramen. "Jasper don't talk with your mouth full, One day you will have a girlfriend, She will find that quite unattractive." Belinda snapped. "Chillax mom I am just at home!" He said calming his uptight mother. For a while the only noise you heard was utensils clanging onto the plates and the cups slammed onto the wood. Lysmarie Stood up and walked toward her room, She didn't bother to say goodnight. She knew her mother would come to her room and do it.

That morning the most dreaded noise of the day. The alarm clock. Lysmarie Softly moaned into the pillow as she slammed her hand into the snooze button. She Dressed in her usual librarian/Office worker attire and made her hair into a high bun as usual. "Gosh, You are always so uptight!" Jasper said looking at her "Proffesianlisim gets a better impresion on people" Lysmarie said sticking out her chest with confidence. "Well then." He said going back to his cereal. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she exited the house. "God that sound annoys me" Jasper gasped out.

"Morning!" Lysmarie said in her cheerie voice. "Ahh Lysmarie perky as always!" Holga said in a happy tune, That was rare. "I hate perky" Holga said frowining. _Ignore her Lysmarie she is just trying to get you down. _"So." Jeannete said stacking the files and toning infront of her. "What?" Lysmarie said arching an eyebrow at her. "Ah, Nothing." She said. _Gosh what did I do? _As the afternoon came the library population grew larger. Her guess was how the kids left school at this time they came straight to the library. As the library came to it's closed she emerged from the automatic doors. She saw a figure roam in the nightly fog. She strained her eyes trying to find the figure. The figure grew bigger and bigger and stopped right infront of her. There was a long pause. "...Trunks, Right" she said. "Yeah" He said. "Were you coming to return the book?" Lysmarie asked. "Yeah." Trunks sighed out. "Aw man you came a little too late the library just closed." She said. "Oh..." he sighed out. "Yeah but you can always come back tommorow." She said smiling. "Oh ok" he said brightly. Another long pause came from both of them. "Well, I need to get home" She said walking away. "Bye..." He said. "Bye" She said lowly.

As Lysmarie unlocked the door she found Jasper running around in a cape not wearing anything to cover. "Jasper!" She yelled trying to snap her brother back into sense. "Huh." He said. "Where is mom" She asked. "Knitting club." He yelled over the roaring music. She unplugged the radio and tapped her foot. "Change into some clothes, NOW!" She yelled. He frowned. "Gosh look at that thing it won't please any women" She said pointing at his 'generating area' He shrieked ontop of his lungs covering it up with a pillow. "Hah." She said with a wild smirk. The night was still young, wasn't it. _I should go out somewhere. _Problom is since her social life was dead since highschool she dosen't know where to go. She normally would sit under sakura trees and read in the spring. Thats too boring. She slammed her face into the pillow. And then lightbulb lit up in her brain. She threw on her polkadoted shirt and her denim shorts and slipped on her toms and let her blonde hair hang in a high ponytail. She sighed as she looked at her old youthful look. "Woah where you going?" Jasper decided to ask. "Out. Now I won't tell mom about... This... if you don't tell mom about me going out." She said. "Deal." He said. As she walked out of her little home. Lysmarie slipped into her car and drove toward the theater. "Time to man up." she sighed out as she went up to the ticket box. "1 Ticket to Bloody Hunters 2" She said lowly. "Woah, Little lady are you sure you are up to see that movie." The man asked. "No." A voice called out from behind her. Her eyes grew wide as a hand landed on her elbow. "Oh and make that 2 tickets."the voice said. "Ok" The man said. She turned and found Trunks again. "Didn't you have to go home?" He said smirking. "Yeah, Seemed like there was no problom to deal with there." Lysmarie snapped. He chuckled and walked toward the theater. "Aren't you coming in?" He asked. "Yeah." she said with a shaky voice. She had heard the movie was terrifying. "Heh what scared of the movie" He asked. "No!" She whispered loudly. "Well, if your scared I will be here." He said _Typical._ "Gee thanks, That helps so much" she said making sure her sarcasam was clear.

She wasn't scared for most of the movie. Shocker! But she was mostly trying to lean away from him. "Hey look I think I was acting wierd but don't take any of that the wrong way" he said. As the zombie came creeping up to the edge of the screen. She threw her popcorn back into the crowd. She smirked as she heard the background complain. "Evil much." He said grinning. As the movie came to the credits and the lights came on it revealed quite alot of things. "What are you doing?" Lysmarie asked.

He looked down at his hands about to grasp hers. "Heh seems like I am not the only one who got scared" She Teased. A line of blush ran through his cheeks. "Yeah...Ok" He said. "Man its 10:00 P.M already!" Lysmarie said looking at the castle. "Why do you care you are independent aren't you?" He asked. "No I live with my Mom and Brother" She said. "Oh" Trunks said. "Yeah... I found my brother running naked around the house." Lysmarie twitched at the thought. "How old is he" Trunks asked about to laugh. "16" Lysmarie awnsered. "Woah... Is he mental?" He asked. "No" Lysmarie awnsered.

Trunks burst out laughing. They had gotten up and had begun walking toward the exit. "Hey who do you live with." She managed to ask. "The people I had lived with my entire life. My parents, Sister, Grandparents, and a cat." He said simpley. "Heh why?" He asked. "Well I told you." She said. They arrived at the exit and there they parted ways. "Hope I see you tommorow with that book" Lysmarie said as she headed out the door. She drove toward her house to find her mother waiting. "Where were you?" She asked. "Movies." She awnsered simply. "You could of told me!" Belinda shrieked. "I am sorry!" Lysmarie said. Belinda ignored her and she walked in the house and stormed toward her room to find her self hanging on her bed happily thinking and actally being more social. She sinked into her bed and closed her eyes gently. _Lysmarie you can never get happier than how you are now. _A large sound came from outside and a knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat. He's Here.

**So? How was it... Too long? Maybe. So please Review/Comment Guests are welcome Thanks for reading ^-^!**

Song of the chapter: Lemonade by Alexandra Stan


	3. Welcome Back

If you don't understand the whole (You) Thing this is what it means. YOU (yes you) are Lysmarie Cosmerelli the main Character and the one who gets all the attention. So basically Lysmarie is You. Now I would just say for example: _You Kiss him. _But I wanted the character to have a name. Basically she is the readers OC Do you get what I mean?

I am Glad if you do If you have any questions Regarding this Don't be shy ask! :)

**Briana Breezy**: Thanks for the tip ^-^ I'll be implying it in my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DBZ franchise Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV and Funamation does.**

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

A large built up figure came through the door. Lysmarie heard happiness come from her brother and mother.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy, I can't believe your back its been 4 years." Lysmarie muttered under her tears.

"I sure am Pumpkin" He said kissing her forehead.

Her father had been in the army and came back today, He had gone a business trip to get all of his things arranged.

"Look at you your all grown up!" He exclaimed looking at her 21 year old daughter.

Lysmarie tried to look into her fathers eyes she didn't see its usual happy glow. She knew he was scarred from seeing so many humans die. She could read her father like a open book.

The rest of that night they started talking about what had happen in the past 4 years that he had missed. Laughter had risen above the family members who were all together. Lysmarie thought it was a dream. She had never been this happy in years.

A faint beep grew louder and louder from her alarm clock. She repeatably slammed her face onto the pillow. She rolled herself out of her bed slamming her body against the floor. Her father walked into her room and helped her up.

"Sweetie where are you going at this time?" He asked curiously.

"Work" She groaned. "Well, I bought you these." He said handing her a box.

"Whats this?" She asked. "Contact Lenses." He said. "Thanks dad" she said rubbing her eyes.

He chuckled and left the room. She dressed in her usual attire for work. She had never put on contact lenses. Ever. Lysmarie went to the bathroom and let the water run.

"Careful... Careful... There!" She said smiling proudly for her accomplishment.

"Hey these aren't so bad they're comfy too." Lysmarie commented.

She slumped a bowl of cereal right in front of her and chewed the colorful grains of wheat. As soon as she was done. She mounted her car and made her way toward the beige colored library. She walked through the automatic doors.

-At Capsule Corp-

"Trunks, Be back by 8:00 am, Oh and get your sister that book she wanted." Bulma yelled across the Capsule corp compound.

"WOMAN!" The irradiated saiyan growled.

"What!" Bulma snapped.

"Can you keep you and your loud mouth of yours Shut!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well then Vegeta I don't say the same about you when you yell!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh don't get me started!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks walked out of that argument. "Those two, I swear." He sighed out. He blasted off into the air with the book in his hand.

-At the library-

"Hey Lysmarie!" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to find Trunks standing a few yards behind her. She smiled.

"So you brought the book, Didn't you." Lysmarie said .He smiled and handed her the book. She put the book in the "Returned" Area.

"So looking for any new book?" Lysmarie asked leaning against the table.

"Yeah..." he said in an embarrassing tone.

"Whats wrong" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Well... Its my sister... She wanted a manga that just came out" He said avoiding her eyes.

"Ah... So your sister reads manga." She said tapping her chin

"Yeah." He said. "Whats the name" She asked. He decided not to say the name and gave her a paper.

"Yeah... I think you shouldn't go in that area of the library alone." She muttered. "Why?" He asked. "Because, This... is a Yoai manga" she said blushing

"Yoai... Whats that?" He asked. "The less you know the better." She said. Walking toward the manga shelf.

His eyes stared at all those titles. "Eh." he got out. "Ah here it is." She said pulling out volume 1 of the manga.

"Here you go." She said handing him the manga. He read the title and decided to open the book.

"Not sure if you should do that." She warned.

The book fell out of his hands. "THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL LOVE IN THIS!" He yelled. "Yeah a lot of girls are into that... What didn't you know. There are dozens of Yoai/Yuri fans." She said. "You could of told me" He said pulling some strands of his hair.

"So... I am guessing my sister likes this stuff..." He said holding up the book.

"Yup... She chose a good one too." Lysmarie said looking at the book.

"Your a fan of this too!" He yelled. "Shh... Yes" She shushed him.

"I don't know why people find this so entertaining." He said holding up the book as if it were someones used underwear.

"Men... They don't understand the Girls brain" She muttered.

"Same to you" He muttered.

As they walked toward the check out. A large lightning bolt struck and the lights went off. She looked around.

"Hey is something wrong?" He asked the squirming Lysmarie.

"No... Everything is fine." She said nervously.

"Yeah OK." He said grasping her arm. "Nothing is wrong really!" She reassured.

He let go of her and disappeared into the dark. "Did he leave me!" She said. She felt blind. She was in the area of the library that didn't have windows so daylight didn't sink in. "Man... Why am I such a scaredy-cat." She muttered. She walked around crashing into something.

"Tell me... You are afraid of the dark, Aren't you" Trunks said glaring at her. "Yeah." She admitted.

He grasped her arm and pulled her towards him. Although she couldn't see him. She felt better, she had no idea why though.

"Now...lets see if we can find somewhere with light." He said. She had felt that she was lifted from the ground.

After a while Neither Trunks nor Lysmarie found one light! "Seriously..." She moaned.

"Yeah... Sounds like there is a freak storm out there." he said. "Man I am supposed to be at work. It's already 10:00!" He continued as he stared at his watch.

"Why didn't you just go then?" She asked him.

"Because, I wouldn't leave you here, Especially if you were afraid of the dark... I don't think anyone would do that." He said.

She chuckled. "You would be surprised." She responded. Lysmarie felt that she had been put down on the floor.

"Who ever does that is cruel." He said.

"Hey is something wrong?" Lysmarie asked.

"No." Trunks responded.

She couldn't see a thing still... but she felt someones breath on her neck.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong" She reassured.

"Yeah." He said.

He leaned close to her and leaned his lips on her cheek. As soon as he did that. The lights turned on. He looked at her. "Hey the lights are back on!" He said.

"Oh yeah!" She said.

She felt her cheeks burn. They walked down to the check out. Here is the book. She placed it in a bag. He smiled. "Bye." He said waving.

"What happen?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing." She said. She wanted him to be near her... She wanted to feel safe again.

OK how was this chapter? Too long? Oh and please **Rate/Review/Comment :)!**


	4. Perfect Scenarios can happen little time

OK so I don t think I have to say the Lysmarie is your OC in this story Kind of thing anymore because if you have read this far then you will know who Lysmarie is.

**Disclaimer: I don t own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and Funamation, Toei anamation, and Fuji TV do**

Chapter 4: Perfect Scenarios can happen little times in life.

Lysmarie frowned at the piles of books stacked up in the returned aisle. She looked out to the window to see the flowers blossoming, birds chirping, what can be better? She leaned her hand on her cheek. "Man I wish I would be there just to breathe in the air". She gasped out.

She saw people spin in their beautiful dresses. and the boy would just hold the girl around his arms. How the girl would smile when the boy handed her the flower. Then how the flower would end up behind their ears. It s every girls dream to have one day like that. She then felt a arm on her. To her surprise it was Holga." Go... He is waiting for you" Holga said in the sweetest tone.

Her eyes opened widely she nodded and ran toward her house to change into a dress. She looked at her long blonde hair flowing by her rib cage. Lysmarie made her way toward the door and went to the field she was looking at earlier. To her surprise she saw that Lavender haired man sitting on a bench out looking the hills. Lysmarie came toward him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned to see her." Hello" Lysmarie said sitting next to him.

"Hey." Trunks said lowly.

She looked at him suspiciously. Was something wrong with him? Lysmarie glanced at his eyes. He did not seem to have a tiny glow as usual. "Why are you so sad." Lysmarie said bluntly." I 'm not sad." Trunks ignored her. Lysmarie frowned.

Well it s a beautiful day and you should not waste it bumbling on whatever you are now, Let your self go. Lysmarie said pulling him off the bench.

He glared at her. "And what exactly do you want to do." He sighed out.

"You tell me" She responded.

Trunks blushed." Whats wrong?" Lysmarie getting close to his face.

"Stop that!" He said about to push her away.

She placed her finger on his chest. "Meanie" She teased sticking out her tongue.

He glanced at her. Taking note of the details on her dress the single lace holding the dress tightly with its little stitches. The fuchsia color fading as it goes to the bottom of the dress. Her long blonde hair with the sunlight glimmering on it and dark green eyes that were about the color of a pine tree leaf. His eyes went a little lower and then he snapped out of hit his head a few times to get the thought out of his head.

"Trunks... why are you hitting you self?" She stopped and looked away.

"So I thou- "Trunks said getting cut off by her running toward the ice cream cart.

"How childish, never thought she was in the first place" Trunks muttered

"Want one!" Lysmarie yelled.

"No thanks. "He yelled back.

"Huh... strange". She mumbling as she walked toward him." Are you sure?" She asked him. "I mean you can have some of mine." She said. "I already took a bite of it though so I don t know if you would like it". She continued.

"N-N-NO it s OK!" He stammered while blushing violently.

Lysmarie gave a soft giggle and held his hand.

"What are you-" He said before she pulled him toward a trail.

"Where are we going." Trunks asked impatiently.

"Do you have somewhere to be" Lysmarie began.

"No" Trunks snapped. "OK then... You will see!" She said in a cheerful tone.

She led him to a tip of a cliff. "Why are we here?" He asked.

" I use to spend my childhood summers here, Before Grandpa left to the heavens we use to make lanterns and set them out in the sky and then we would always wish for something." Lysmarie told him in a sad but happy tone.

She looked down to the ground with a small tear running down her cheek.

"Today is the fourth anniversary since he died." Lysmarie said cupping her face. Her breathing became quite heavy.

"I am sorry." He said. There is no need people need to go one day She said as cheerful as possible.

"Your stressing yourself way to much!" Trunks told her.

Her tears instantly stopped streaming as his arms went around her. Nose to Nose. There faces had never been so close. She gripped his shirt. Their cheeks were as red as ever. His fingers ran through her jaw, and he tilted her chin. They leaned in closer and closer very minute. As soon as their lips were able to meet they did. All stress,worries, and sadness was released. Lysmarie barely could barely breathe. A tiny spark built up between them and they kissed again with more passion than the first time.

There lips then separated. Lysmarie s lips went numb and burned from the kiss.

Both of them gave a long stare and then flashed a smile and laughed. She reached for his cheek and gave it a light kiss.

"This is only between us" Lysmarie said placing a finger on his lips.

His cheeks were flushed. Just for everything that just happened. Come on! She held hands and ran through the trail.

They sat in the bench after they got another ice cream. This time both of them got ice cream. "Dummy you dirtied the ice cream on your face!" Lysmarie said getting paper to wipe around his face. "Hey I don t need-"Trunks said as he got cut off by her wiping off the ice cream.

_Perfect Scenarios can happen little times in life._

**A/N: So sorry I had such big writers block and this was the best of all 17 versions of chapter 4! Gahh! Well Rate/Review!**

**A/N: OK so if any of you read chapter Four on 7/30/2012 Or 7/29/2012 my PC went weird and deleted all of the quotation marks in the Chapter So sorry I went back and fixed it! :)**


	5. A Invatation

**A/N: So I tend to listen to music when I write Fan Fiction so I recommend the J-POP group Not Yet There songs are Very upbeat. Well I hope you like the new chapter, Warning a little random things may happen throughout the chapter to add a sprinkle of Humor. Might be a long chapter**

**Chapter 5: An Invitation **

Lysmarie stood in her room thinking of the kiss. She blushed and buried her face into a pillow and began kicking her feet in the air. Just the feeling of having his lips against hers was just the best feeling for her. She ran her fingers across her lips. She laid flat on her bed. Why did Holga let her go for the day. She mouthed out "Thank you".

"Trunks, How about it what do we name the new machine?" Bulma yelled with another Co-worker by her side.

He was spaced out he was still thinking of the kiss that other day. "TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled snapping her fingers in his ear.

"49!" Trunks yelled flinching.

The Co-worker was swooning around like all the others. "Son you OK?" Bulma asked placing her hand on his forehead. "Yes mother I'm fine" He sighed out.

"You seem to be acting strange lately..." Bulma said in a suspicious voice.

Her face lit up. "You are seeing someone!" Bulma yelled pointing at him.

All the Co-Workers stopped swooning and anger boiled up in them.

"NO WAY TRUNKS-SENPAI WOULD DATE SOMEONE WE ARE PERFECT!" all the girl workers screamed on the top of their lungs.

"I'm not dating anyone" He sighed out.

"Yeah right" Bulma laughed. "Tell me who is it" She said with a wide grin.

"Is it one of the workers?" Bulma asked. "No" He said

All the girls fell to the floor. "Well then who." Bulma said nearing up.

"Yeah who!" The girls said nearing up. His cheeks became blue. "I am not saying who" He said.

The faces came closer and closer. He gritted his teeth. "ENOUGH all of you back to work!" He barked.

"Yes Trunks-Senpai" All the girls said in their bubbly voice. "He is so cute when he is Mad." One of the girls said running out with the rest of the group.

"Son?" Bulma said poking his cheek. Trunks sighed. "Do I have to." He said. "Yes." Bulma said.

"OK alright but you can't tell anyone else not even dad he will just scare her." Trunks said.

"Deal" Bulma said extending out her name.

There was a few minutes of silence. That was until Bulma yelled "AWWWW YOU GUYS KISS-" Bulma yelled as Trunks cupped his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing do you want those crazy girls back!" He barked

"Sorry, show me a picture of her." Bulma said playfully pushing him. "Alright, But you need to be quiet" Trunks snapped.

He took out an picture from the day they kissed. "Well son the good thing is you have some good taste" She said playfully patting her in the back.

Trunks ignored his mom. "Invite her to a dinner!" Bulma said.

"Are you crazy where would I take her first of all." He said with some light blush running through his cheeks.

"Go look for a place and leave the rest to me" Bulma said.

"You can't be serious are you really making me." Trunks said weakly.

"Yes or I will force you to drive Bulla everywhere for the next Year." Bulma said with a wide smirk.

"You Can't be serious!" He yelled.

"Dead serious." Bulma snapped.

Lysmarie heard a knock on her door. She opened to find a tall blue haired woman.

"Hello Lysmarie-Chan." She said.

"Who are you" Lysmarie asked.

"Trunks' Mother." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh!" She said Bowing down.

"Well tonight you are Invited to a dinner." She said.

"A dinner" Lysmarie said arching a eyebrow.

"Yes, you see Trunks-Senpai Really likes you but you didn't hear it from me" Bulma whispered.

She blushed slightly. "So you are invited to a dinner date." Bulma said with a small side wink.

"Dosen't sound like something he would do." Lysmarie said lowly.

"Oh so you mean you two have done other things!" Bulma said spinning around like a romance novel reader (A/N:You guys).

"Yeah" Lysmarie said lowly.

"Well enough of that lets go get you ready!" Bulma said pulling her in the car.

"Its today!" She yelled. "Yeah!" Bulma said.

"I don't even have the clo-" Lysmarie said getting cut off by Bulma "Were going to get you the most beautiful dress and then we will get our nails done and-" Bulma began.

_What did I get myself into._

"I can't Believe mom wants me to take a whole day off work to look for a restaurant" He said in annoyance. "Man I should of never told her." Trunks said in regret.

"Trunks I heard you had a Crush on a girl spill it is it true" Bulla said opening a soda can.

"Do you have to get into everything." Trunks said gritting his teeth.

"I am your sister of course I do." Bulla said."So where are you taking her" Bulla continued.

"I still don't know" He said leaning on his hand. "Mom Forced me it's not like I had a choice." He said bluntly.

"Trunks you need to put on your big boy pants one day." Bulla said.

Trunks scoffed. "Well then" He snapped. "Look Trunks take her here." She said handing him a paper.

"ARE YOU KIDDING THIS PLACE IS EXPENSIVE AS HELL!" He yelled. "Do you want a perfect first date." Bulla said glaring at him.

"Its not a date where do you get these ideas from!" Trunks yelled.

"Lets see, You like her and You are going to the restaurant, Sounds like a date" Bulla said crushing the can.

He looked down embarrassed. "Now I have to go get a Tux" He said under his breath making his hand into a fist. "You going to be OK Bro?" Bulla asked. "Yeah." He said.

After a few hours of Torture through both of them the time has arrived. Bulma cupped her mouth. "You look absolutely beautiful!" Bulma said. "I can barely breathe." She said. Her dress was a short strapless tight dark blue type of dress. Her heels were the same color as her dress and it had a Bow right in the front. Her Neck was adorned by a Diamond necklace.

"And Presto, The finishing touches are done!" Bulma said in a cheerful voice.

"Tell Me again why you are doing this" Lysmarie asked.

"Because, Me and Bulla, His sister, had a deal If Trunks could get a girl this year, She would start studying and lay off the shopping for a whole year." Bulma said. "Also because You two are so adorable." Bulma said

Lysmarie blushed. "Aw you are blushing." Bulma said.

Lysmarie glanced at her self. Her lips were coated with red lipstick and her eyelashes were large and full of volume. Her Hair was made into a high pony tail and curled up and her new bangs hung to her eyebrows.

"Yes, I think my work here is done." Bulma said smiling.

As she arrived to the restaurant. Trunks was there inside. She turned to Bulma who was gesturing in. "Go in" She mouthed. She turned to him and her eyes widened as she blushed. She opened the door and took a step in. A Hand landed on shoulder. She wistfully turned her head.

**A/N: Well thats it for this chapter I was going to write more (it was like a worth another chapter) So yeah. So I know this chapter had any communication with the main couple but trust me next chapter for sure! So You'll already have the image in your head the next chapter will be the date/or whatever it is considered.**

**So until next time Rate and Review! :D**


	6. Don't you know your Fancy Foods

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter but as we grew toward the end I felt sorry for her, The only way to find out what happen is reading. Onwards to the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Don't you know your fancy foods.

She turned her head wistfully.

Silence came from both. "Hi, Let me lead you to your table" A man said leading them toward the second floor.

"Wow this place is fancy" She muttered.

"I really hope she dosen't see the bill." He muttered.

They made their way toward their table."Here you go, A waiter shall be with you shortly" The man said handing them a menu.

"How did you get a reservation in this place." Lysmarie muttered.

"I have my ways" he said lowly."Hey did your mom tell you anyth-" She said getting cut off by him.

"Let me guess,She got you out of the house, Pulled you into a car, took you to buy clothes, and the rest is as follows" He said with a smirk

"Correct." She said.

"Well, I have to give her credit she did a good job" He said with a eyes opened widely and she blushed. He gave a chuckle.

"Hello what would you like to order" The skimpy young woman said scooting to Trunks side. Lysmarie gritted her teeth. "I would like to order-" Lysmarie said clearing her throat. _What am I doing I don't know these fancy foods! Oh man how embarrassing ! _She looked over to Trunks who was arching an eyebrow at her.

"We would both like Steamed lobster." Trunks said.

"Oh yeah Steamed lobster" Lysmarie added nodding _Thank Kami He saved me._

He looked at her. "You are lucky I saved you from embarrassment." He said bluntly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" Lysmarie said bowing her head. Trunks gave a small chuckle.

The same girl passed by. "Is there anything you would like to drink" She asked. "Wait how old are you" She said squinting at both of them.

"21" They said simultaneously. "Oh good so would you like some wine?" She said.

Both of them nodded slightly.

"OK I will be bringing your meals shortly." She said.

Lysmarie bit the corner of her lip. She had never drank Wine or Beer in her life.

"Something wrong" He asked. "Uh..." She began

"Don't laugh!" Lysmarie said confidently. "I never ever ever drank before." She said rocking herself in her chair.

He gave a small snort. "OK, OK I'm not laughing." Trunks said. "You better not be" Lysmarie sneered.

"Here are your Steamed lobster and your wine." The girl said placing the plates on there sides. Lysmarie looked nervously at the wine and she furiously shook her head.

"Don't be a baby, Try it" He said. "I am not a baby!" She said confidently.

"Then try it" Trunks said with a smirk. "Fine I will" She said tentatively touching the cup of wine. He stood up and went to her side. "Come on" He said. She gritted her teeth.

He sighed out and Grabbed her wrist and then tilted the cup to her mouth. "There." He said as if he just accomplished something.

"See it wasn't THAT bad."He told her.

"I wonder how they are doing." Bulma said snuggling next to her husband.

"Trunks will be fine" Vegeta said petting Bulma's hair.

"I Guess he will." Bulma said wrapping her arms around her husband.

"mm... This steamed lobster is delicious!" Lysmarie said with a satisfying pleasure.

"Well this is a really expensive restaurant." Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Why haven't you ate anything." She asked.

His eyes propped open. He couldn't tell her he was half saiyan, he couldn't tell her any of that! He got a small portion of the food. But he ended up eating the whole thing.

Lysmarie looked at him. "Uhh wow... You ate the whole thing in one minute it took me 5 minutes trying to even open the shell" She said in shock.

"I inherit that." He said lowly.

"You mean your father eats like that too!" She said rasing her voice.

He nodded. "Wow..." She said. She was almost done with her meal and that girl came again. "So would you like me to retire your food." She said

"Yes" They said handing her the plate. "What would you like for desert." She said.

"Save me" Lysmarie mouthed.

"Chocolate ganache cake" Trunks said.

"OK coming right up." She said.

"Thank you again!" She said bowing her head. _Saved again by his smarts._

"Seriously you need to learn fancy food." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Well I am sorry I am a commoner." Lysmarie said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Here you go" She said. Lysmarie took a bite and she fell head over heels in love with the cake.

"This is delicious!" She commented. "Its just chocolate cake." He said bluntly. "No there must be something else in it." She said.

"Its Chocolate Cake." He said again. She frowned and pouted. "No its not." She said lowly.

He gave a small line of blush. _Damn it! _"Look!" She said getting a piece of cake with her fork. _What is she doing. _She placed the cake in his mouth. "See its not only chocolate cake there is a creamy center." She said.

He began to blush violently. "What?" She asked.

"N-nothing." He said "You are blushing." She said with a smirk. He covered his cheeks with his hand. "No I am not." He said. "Yeah you are." She said.

"Am not!" He snapped. "Are to!" She snapped back.

"Sir would you like the bill." The girl said. "Yes." He said politely. She handed him the bill and he paid. "5000 Zeni Gosh these fancy restaurants." He said lightly.

"Lets go" Trunks said extending his hand out to her. "OK" She said placing her hand on his.

They walked out of the restaurant. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Lysmarie said.

"Wait." Trunks said. "There are plenty of weirdos out there,Let me take you home" He said.

"That is really sweet of you." Lysmarie said. He came close to her and tilted her chin upwards. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. The tension broke as a police car zoomed by.

Trunks cursed under is breath.

"Hey I should be getting home by now" Lysmarie said.

"Yeah you should." He responded.

"Hey are you scared of heights" Trunks asked.

"No" She said.

He gripped her waist and blasted him self in the air.

"You can fly!" Lysmarie screamed. "Shh... Yes I can Its a power I inherit." He lied.

"Oh that makes more sense." She said. "Please don't freak out." He said under his breath.

"I won't" She promised kissing his cheek.

There were 7 police cars parked outside. "What happened!" She screamed.

"You live here?" The man said. "Yes!" She yelled.

"It seems as if there was a murder, I am very sorry" The man said.

Her eyes grew lifeless. She did not just hear that.

**A/N: ah! What will happen! Rate and Review and tell me what you think will happen next! Tell me if there was anything you didn't like or something that you did! Until next time.**


	7. The night he went ballistic

**A/N: This chapter is a take on my negative aura the dark side of the story and of me. Well Onwards with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: **The night he went ballistic.

Walking through the remains of the house. You can still hear the screams and the people who tear the home down. The bodies where not there. She glanced at Jasper. He was alive, and getting up. "Time to finish you off with the rest" Jasper said weakly.

Jasper Crawled to her and held the knife inches away from her face. Where is the police, Where is everyone.

"NO!" Lysmarie screamed herself awake.

She found herself in a strange room. Where was she. She looked around a small window unveiling the sunshine. She wasn't wearing her same clothes as yesterday.

It looked more like a hospital gown. What had happen, Was it a dream?

"Ah your awake." A voice called. "How are you feeling?" The man asked.

"Who... Who are you, Where am I" Lysmarie said weakly.

"The Medical area." The man said. "I am your doctor and obviously you don't remember anything." The doctor said. He placed his stethoscope on her back.

_ThumpThumpThumpThump. _"You must of had a nightmare." The doctor said. She nodded.

"What happen." She asked. There was a silence in the room.

She couldn't remember anything after the restauraunt. "Let's talk about that later." The doctor said.

"Where are my parents!" She screamed.

"LATER" He barked.

She looked at all the cuts and bruises she had gotten. But how?

She looked toward the doorway. She flinched. "Trunks-senpai!" She said.

He arched an eyebrow. "Thats new" He chuckled.

"So... How long was I asleep." She asked.

"3 days." He said under his breath.

"3 DAYS!" She screamed. "Oh man the library, I am going to be fired for sure!" She yelled.

"stop stressing your self so much sometime you have to let your self go." He said

"Yeah but still how will help the payment in my house." She shrieked.

"You wouldn't need to do that anymore." He said lowly.

"Heh why" She said with a nervous smile.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." He said petting her hair. She grabbed his wrist.

"No tell me now." She sneered. There was a pause of silence.

"You found out there was a murder ran into your house and Jasper was still alive you were glad but he tried to hurt you. We heard two screams and knew you were in trouble we ran inside to find you completely bruised and the knife was close to your face." He said.

"W-What about my parents what happened to Jasper." She yelled.

"Your mother..." he began. "No... No" She screeched.

"I am sorry." He said. "What about my dad." She said uneasy. "Alive and hospitalized." He said with a small sound of relief.

She had large tears flowing down her cheeks. "Jasper has been sent to an asylum." Trunks told her.

"Asylum?" She asked. "A place to be forgotten from the outside world." He told her.

"For crazy people?" She asked. "Exactly." He responded.

"He might of lost body parts." He said lowly. He had gotten mad and hurt Jasper enough to rip off a leg. She had fainted at the splatter of blood.

The tears ran down her cheeks and her glow had slowly faded away. "What am I going to do. My Mother is gone. I don't have a home anymore, might as well call me a homeless." She gasped.

"No... We have already planned it out, Your living with us." Trunks told her.

"What... I will be too much of a burden!" She said.

"No you won't" He snapped. "And no matter what you father accepted." He snapped.

"I don't know how I will live. Mother has been murdered. Jasper is in an Asylum." She said cupping her face.

"Well I know this is hard for you hearing all this news but please Don't cry." He whispered into her ear.

His hand slid down her skin feeling the bruises and cuts Jasper had left. "Damn it." He whispered. "People say Jasper had felt neglected and had a um... Hatred over me" Trunks said lowly.

"Strange." She said.

"Yeah, They say he went ballistic and attempted to kill everyone in the house hold." He said lowly.

"Its so unlike Jasper to do this." She said holding in breath. "The doctors said we can get you out of the medical area today." He said brightly.

"So I guess this means me going to capsule Corp compound." Lysmarie said.

He nodded. She got placed on a wheel chair and sent toward the elevator to the residential area.

"You have a medical center in your house." She said wide eyed.

"We're rich for a reason." He said handing the wheel chair to Bulma.

"Bulma!" She said brightly. "Hello!" Bulma said in her bright form.

"Well This is your room, Until you and your father can get up on your feet." Bulma said Showing her around.

"You retrieved my possessions?" She asked.

"Yeah, It was a lot of work but I got them to get your things back, Luckily nothing was tampered with" Bulma said.

"Wow this room is so pretty." She said brightly.

"Well Bulla and I fixed it up a bit." Bulma said.

"Thats Right!" Bulla said from the back.

"Well I kinda felt bad for you so I decided to help out!" Bulla told her.

"I am just glad to finally have a girl in the house!" Bulla continued.

"BULLA I WAS ALWAYS HERE." Bulma yelled.

"Younger" Bulla said. "Well I really hope you enjoy your stay here, Lysmarie-Chan." Bulla said bowing her head.

"Thank you!" She responded. "Hey... By any chance you wouldn't be the girl who had that Yoai manga by any chance would you" Lysmarie added.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Bulla yelled.

"I was the one that found it to give it to your brother." Lysmarie said.

"Oh..." Bulla said in relief.

"I had to go get the book because imagine him looking for it, Kinda would make more sense if I got it." Lysmarie said playfully.

"Yeah, Don't tell anyone I like Yoai." Bulla said placing her finger on her mouth.

"My lips are sealed." Lysmarie said.

Lysmarie walked around the room and eyed all the details. The maple vanity with her brush and perfumes. The bed which had White ribbons bouncing through the wooden planks. and the closet full of New and old clothes of hers.

"They are so nice." She said smiling. She began to wonder if she was dreaming. She pinched her cheeks. _Very awake._

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I got to put out the mystery and hurt. Just the beginning when she was wondering where she was was just so interesting! Well Please Review/Rate/Comment tell me what you liked or disliked and what I should work on! Thank you!**


	8. Adapting to the wild

Chapter 8: Adapting to the wild.

Warmth woke Lysmarie up. She turned and her eyes grew days in Briefs compound and she was still recovering from her pains.

"Senpai, Why are you in my Bed!" She screamed.

"I am not IN your bed I was just trying to wake you up." He said smiling.

"You could of done it like a normal person and yell wake up." She said.

"You see this dosen't apply to you since you are special" He said in a mischievous tone. Her cheeks turned red. "What do you mean special?" She asked.

He looked at me and smiled then kissed my forehead. "Come on You need to get out of the bed soon you can't live your life under the covers" He said

"No, I don't want to get out." She said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed. She fell on her butt. She buried her eyebrows. "Trunks-Senpai" She said in a tone that was not amused. He laughed and helped her up.

"Well downstairs they are serving lunch better come down before my dad eats them all."

Trunks said leaving the room.

She got up and slipped on her shorts and put on a tank top and a white hoodie over.

She made her hair into a bun and made her way to the elevator and went to the Dining/Living area. There sat the most beautiful sandwiches she had ever laid eyes on.

She walked toward the sandwiches and grabbed one and took a bite. A burst of flavor popped out. "Enjoying it" A voice slithered through her ear. She knew it wasn't Bulma, Bulla or Trunks. She turned and a man with gravity defying hair. She flinched and nodded slightly. "Was this yours." She asked. She had been pulled away by Trunks.

"What was that" Lysmarie asked.

"You have no idea what you got you self into do you, Know he is going to bother you until you leave." He barked.

"I guess I will have to live with it now don't I" She said brightly.

"You really need to start adapting to the wild" He warned.

"Man its felt like a week in that room." She sighed. "Hey I know how about we-" He got cut off by the chiming Bulma.

"Trunks, If you two are going any where you are going to draw a lot of reporters." Bulma chimed.

"MOTHER!" He yelled.

"What It's true!" She said "What where you going to do anyway?" Lysmarie asked.

"I was going to say Show you the garden but I really don't understand why my mother has been eavesdropping on me lately." He said in a annoyed voice.

He Grasped her hand pulling her toward the garden. "Well here we are." He said.

"It's a simulation of the outdoors?" She asked.

"Thats right" He said.

Bulla and Bulma had hid behind a bush with there binoculars. "There they are!" Bulla said.

"This is so much better than those Mexican Soap Operas." Bulma added.

Vegeta sneaked behind Bulma. "Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Daddy!" Bulla said.

"What are you two doing" Vegeta sneered.

"What?" She said.

"Hmmf." Vegeta added walking away.

They went back into spying. "Wow, This reminds me of the day." She said getting cut off by Trunks.

"We Kissed?" He added. "Yeah!" She said.

He smiled. He was happy she remembered. Lysmarie Gripped on his arm and leaned her head on his elbow. Slowly she remembered about the day her mother died.

"_Give me your body, And I'll let Dad make it out alive!" Jasper Yelled._

"_Jasper what are you talking about DAD IS DEAD!" She screamed._

"_No he is Half dead, Give me your body and I'll let him leave Alive._

_Lysmarie began to tear up. "FINE!" She screamed, "I'll give you my body in exchange for dad's life JUST KEEP MY PROMISE!" She yelled._

_Some one came behind her and covered her eyes. "W-What..." She said lowly. She got turned around and she opened her eyes to find her face against Someone's chest. "You won't have to gie up your body anymore, Especially not to him." The voice said. She looked up_

"_Trunks-Senpai!" She yelled._

"_You, You are the reason I killed off everyone in this house, I hate you for stealing her. Why did you have to take the one I wanted to love!" Jasper screamed running up to Trunks to stab him. _

"_NO JASPER!" She screamed pushing him back._

"_Lysmarie, Don't ever sacrifice yourself like that." He said turning pulling Lysmarie._

_They fought. "This is For Lysmarie..." He muttered as he beat the living crap out of her brother. "And this is for her mother." He yelled Punching him senseless. "Weak Human" He muttered. _

_Then... Everything went black..._

Tears filled Lysmarie's eyes. She gripped his neck tightly and pressed her lips tightly onto his. His eyes widened and he Kissed her back.

"MOM THEY ARE KISSING LOOK!" Bulla yelled. "OH MY GOSH!" Bulma yelled they started make happy noises and went back to see.

Her body got a chill sent through her spine through the thrill. His hand went down her hand and he held her hands. The tension grew. There eyes were completely shut and you could almost see a smile. They Broke the kiss when Vegeta cleared his throat.

_ .Dead. _Vegeta stood there with the smirk you will ever see on a man.

"Dad..." Trunks said putting a hand behind his back while staring at his father. "Son..." He snapped. "Well it seems as if I shouldn't be here at this time so I guess I will just go!" Lysmarie said quickly running inside.

Her lips burned with passion and her cheeks were redder than they have been in the past week. "I guess I am adapting in one way..." Lysmarie said with a smile

**a/n: Its been 4 chapters since they kissed 8 days and they had not kissed Oh my Gosh I really wanted to get to this point where there lips meet. Warning there may be lemon just a few chapters away. So I am just saying it from now to warn you RATE/REVIEW!**


	9. I am not your Plaything

**A/N: Hey, So We are on our 9th Chapter now aren't we EEP. So I won't say much but this chapter will be a little uncomfortable for any of the younger readers. **

**Bit there is no Lemon in this chapter so don't get you panties in a twist. Well it is Rated T.**

Chapter 9: I am not your Play Thing.

4 days have passed since the kiss. Lysmarie Took note on the strange way Trunks-Senpai was acting. Lysmarie decided to take a walk around the Patio around 10 PM that night.

Two Blue eyes had been watching her. She turned her head. "What do you want" She snapped

He just smirked and walked toward her. She frowned as he placed his hand on her chest.

"What exactly are you trying to prove." She told him

"How do you feed your Child" Trunks said with a taunting smirk.

"W-what!" Lysmarie yelled

"I mean you expect to feed your young with those breasts." He laughed.

"Are you making fun of my breast size!" She screamed.

He nodded. Her eye gave a small twitch. "Well how do you think you will reproduce with the size of that Midget!" She taunted pointing toward his Crotch

He Laughed. "You haven't ever even seen it." He reminded her. She tapped her Chin for that AHA moment to come.

"Well You Haven't ever seen my breasts and I don't intend on you seeing them" She said sticking out her tongue.

He had Grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "What are you doing." She said trying to push him away. His grip was to strong.

"And I don't Intend to show you" He whispered into her ear as he released her.

She Growled and went walked toward him. He turned. Lysmarie grasped a few strands of his hair and pulled. "HEY DON'T EVER CALL ME FLAT CHESTED EVER AGAIN!" She yelled pulling his Lavender Locks

"And Never Call me a Midget!" He said pushing her to the floor.

They had been bickering for a while Yelling about their body parts. You could hear it all across the residential area of Capsule Corp Compound.

"Flat Chested!" "Midget!" "Small!" "Flat Butt!"

"Vegeta, Do you think they are" Bulma whimpered looking at her husband who was already at the door of Lysmarie's room.

"YOU TWO BE QUIET ABOUT YOUR MIDGET BODIES AND PUT ON CLOTHES!" Vegeta Roared.

They both blushed violently. "We are wearing clothes!" Trunks Yelled at Vegeta.

"Hmmf, You better be" Vegeta growled.

The fighting had stopped and Trunks had been on top of her the whole time. "Heh..." She said lowly.

"So... Uh..." He said. "Heh... Lets pretend the last 30 minutes haven't happened?" Lysmarie told him.

"I actually liked the last 30 minutes." He said with a wryly smile. He leaned his head close to her face and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened widely. The limits he would Go to for just a kiss.

Lysmarie broke the kiss. "Wait a second." She said.

"What..." He said.

"Am I supposed to be you Play Thing!" She yelled in offense. All he could do is smile.

"I AM AREN'T I!" She yelled. "I am not your Play thing!" She yelled.

He didn't respond. "Micro Breasts" He puffed. "You wear one Sports bra." She sighed. He stood up to leave and as soon as he was on the archway she had gripped on his shirt. "Wait" Lysmarie told him

He turned to look at her. "What do you-" He said getting Cut off by her soft lips getting pressed against his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. "I had to finish that one off." She said smiling.

"Go to bed." Trunks said ruffling her hair.

In the morning she was awoken by a voice that sounded sweet in her ears. "Wake up Lysmarie" The Voice whispered into her ear.

"S-Senpai" She groaned looking at the figure.

"That right" He whispered in her ear.

"Is there is some particular reason you wanted to wake me up" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said. "What" She asked. "Your dad had finished the surgery and he is doing fine he will be out of the hospital in five days." He said sweetly into her ears.

"R-really" She said brightly.

"Yeah" He said smiling. Her mind ran so many thoughts running through her mind but the main thought was _Kami, This Baka Is Adorable_

"What time is it" She asked propping her head up.

"2:00PM" He told her. "What!" She yelled propping her head up. She took a full view of the bed. "You got in my Bed AGAIN!" She yelled.

"again I didn't get into your bed!" He said blushing. "Hmmf." She said

"So how are you Going to celebrate?" He asked. "Who knows" She said.

"Senpai about yesterday." Lysmarie began. "It was fun" He said smirking.

"I will Admit it Though" Trunks began. "What" Lysmarie asked.

"Micro Breasts look good on you." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey I thought we let it be!" She yelled. She was about to throw herself on him to tackle him not that she had a chance He had already lifted her up. "S-Senpai!" She yelled.

"It's not like you had a chance to beat me" He said.

"Well then" She said in shame.

"Can we just go downstairs I wanna eat lunch." He said in a bothered tone.

"Fine" She growled. He stood in the middle of her room looking absently at her. "You aren't staying here I am going to change!" She yelled pushing him out the door. He had blushed thinking of her changing. He shook his head _No Trunks don't let your perverted side eat you alive. _

Lysmarie slid her back down the door. "Can you Believe that I am In love with him Mom." She whispered as if her mother were hearing her at this point. She Changed into denim shorts and slipped on a white tank top and put on her Pink and White Varsity Jacket. Then tied her hair into a braid. She got onto the elevator to the Dining/Living room floor Where Bulma set a platter of delicious food.

"Lysmarie!" Bulma Called. "Huh yeah" She asked.

"Did you and Trunks..." Bulma began. "Did What?" She aksed absently.

"Have Sex By any chance" Bulma asked with a Curious tone. She Blushed ever so hard.

"N-No!" She Said quite loud.

"Then why were you guys telling things about your Bodies?" Bulma asked.

"Because he noticed that I am very Flat Chested and well an argument spread, But it's not like we were without clothes or anything we were perfectly covered with clothes." Lysmarie said Nervously.

"That makes Much More Sense!" Bulma told her.

"Yeah, It would be completely inappropriate for that to happen!" Lysmarie said

"Yeah. Well have one of the snacks your choice" Bulma said as she continued to wash dishes. Lysmarie thought about it. _Maybe He wants Sex Out of me, Is it. What if one day he Tricks me into it! What will I do then! I am to nervous about that. What will I do. What will I do. Ahhh! _

Lysmarie found herself having a mental argument with herself. She sighed and as she finished with he meal she walked toward the living room. The the start of the whole Dilemma had just happened to walk into her. "T-Trunks." She said nervously. She couldn't let him find out she was thinking of him. especially on the Subject of Sex.

She turned into a nervous wreck. "I'll Just Leave you be" He said rolling his eyes walking back into his room. As he left she glared at his body. Imagine that. She chuckled. But she did admit his body was quite impressive and she has always been attracted to the muscular type. She leaned her hand on the counter Thinking on how the experience would be.

She blushed. "Maybe... " She said.

**A/N: So How about that! Woo. This Chapter was Fun. Gahh So if you have followed the clues through this chapter you should Know. My awaited chapter is about to arrive *Cue Stork* *Cue Orchestra* The Lemon Chapter is about to be Up! **


	10. Flavoring His Taste

**A/N: Lemon chapter is up EEP Its also the 10th chapter! I have b****een Planning it since Chapter 4. So I am awaiting for it to be Perfection. But it has been such a burden in my Mind can't wait to let it all go today. Eep! So younger audiences I have warned you. I don't handle lemons that well so lets see if this Dosen't turn into a dud.** **I had to Rewrite the WHOLE Entire chapter Over again since it turned out to be one of my many Failures at capturing the main reach. And I am going to admit it I did read some other Lemon before writing this. **

**Thanks for the reviews, Briana Breezy and xxSassyGirlxx**

Chapter 10: Flavoring his Taste.

Two days have passed since the argument Lysmarie and Trunks had. Now it seems like he had grown some type of need. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. But is seems like everyday when he gets around Lysmarie he always has that strange urge.

Lysmarie couldn't tell what was going on she hasn't even noticed him acting strange had already informed Lysmarie about the Saiyans and that Trunks was one himself. She wasn't surprised one bit.

"Hey" Trunks spat.

"What" Lysmarie asked him.

"Have you ever wondered about a sudden urge that you need to take on." Trunks asked her

"N-No, I Never gotten an urge that bad." Lysmarie told him.

"I have, You got any idea how to stop it." He asked her.

"Well you need to take on it head first, You need to do it and then it should be out of your mind after" She said brightly.

"Really." Trunks said with a smug smirk on his face.

"W-What" Lysmarie asked.

"Would you be surprised if lets say it would have to do with another person" He said leaning on his hand

"What do you mean" Lysmarie asked.

"N-Nothing." Trunks said shaking his head.

"Man... Something must be wrong with him." Lysmarie said as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Maybe the urge has something to do with Her." He asked himself. He was tormenting his mind on the thoughts.

He shook his head in frustration and grabbed a beer.

"You sure your going to drink beer at this time" Lysmarie asked him.

"Your not my mom." He snapped. "I know but you shouldn't drink at this time." Lysmarie continued. The clock read 3:00AM. He damn well shouldn't.

She frowned as he kept drinking more cans of beer. "TRUNKS!" She yelled.

"What" He yelled. "Stop Drinking so much beer look at the time." Lysmarie Shouted in his ear.

"Oh Shit!" He yelled. He Glanced into her eyes. "But still..." He muttered. He figured out what his urge was.

He grabbed another can. "Trunks No" She yelled pulling the can away from him

"Hey!" He yelled. She threw it in the trash holding it by her two fingers. He frowned.

"No more beer." She said.

"No!" He yelled pulling another can out.

"Why do you want to drink like this all of a sudden" She snapped.

"I don't know I am frustrated." He snapped.

"Take it out on something else." She barked.

"Then I'll Take it out on you" He smirked.

"Wait what" She shrieked. By the mid second everything went black. She slowly woke up to find herself in a bed with his face inches away from hers. "Don't ever try me" He whispered into her ear.

"What!"She flinched. Her head turned to find her clothes thrown in the floor. She turned back to him and frowned. He put on a smirk. Lysmarie tried to read his eyes but she just found Lust. She tried to look deeper despair,Loneliness, and want had all been mixed together in his eyes. She then had a small moment of blush thinking how her clothes must of gotten off. "Did you take off my clothes" She asked arching her eyebrow. Again he smirked. He nuzzled his face between her neck. She felt a strange power strange power surge coming in her from her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes in fear. She had felt a strange Power sensation next to her.

His hair changed into blonde. Her eyes widened in shock. She flinched as she dared to touched. But she couldn't as she began to shriek lowly in pain. The shrieks turned into loud groans. She tried to keep up with him but it seemed impossible.

His head propped up he gave a pitiful stare. He Slammed his head repeatedly into the pillow.

She gave slow breaths as she tried to sink in everything hand trickled down her sides. She had felt beaten down but with no mark left behind. She looked at her elbow to find bite with blood trickling down from it. Her eyes grew wide. For some reason she hadn't felt mad. In fact she felt Complete. He Nuzzled his face between her chest. She hear a feint "Flat Chest" As he drifted into slumber.

She gave a shocked look. That is is what he finishes the subject with. "Get off me!" The words slipped out of her mouth. He gave a sly smile as he grabbed her waist and threw her on top of him. "Happy" He growled. "Yes" She snapped. She snuggled playfully wraping her arms around his chest.

He looked up to the ceiling and gave a small shade of red while is cheeks heated.

Lysmarie slept as she regained memory of what happen while she was out cold.

"_Well you made me." He said with a smirk. He slammed her onto the mattress slipping off her clothes. He did the same thing to himself and came inside her. He leaned close to her mouth licking the corners. He felt her heartbeat rise as he pressed his mouth against hers. He sat her up and continued to kiss her. A wild surge had gone through her and he placed her down and they were face to face there she opened her eyes and he had a strange pleasure surge running across his eyes for a mid-second. _

She woke up that morning and he was right there where he had been the night before. He sat her up and he wrapped his arms around her. Both Lysmarie and Trunks heard Bulma and Vegeta Shout about the same thing they have been arguing about for the past 21 years, The gravity room.

"And you didn't intend on showing me" Trunks Scoffed.

"You actually remembered that!" Lysmarie yelled.

"Of course I did." Trunks whispered into her ear.

She threw her head back across his shoulder. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him. He pressed his lips onto hers. His hands trickled down her shoulders. He threw her back to the mattress with her hands running through his Lavender locks. Her lips burned with sudden pleasure as they caressed the softness of his lips. Normally he would smash his lips straight into hers. But this kiss was different.

This time she flavored his taste.

There was a door slamming into the wall as Vegeta walked in on them. Lysmarie's eyes had popped open and she bit her bottom lip. Out of all people does it have to be Vegeta who walked in on them. "Dad" he barely got out.

He clenched his teeth and then his mouth curved into a smirk. _thats Trunks' smirk _She began to compare and it was exactly the same. He walked away slamming the door.

_Mood killer. _Lysmarie heard Bulma yell that the food was ready. She hid under the covers scared to expose her body. He had Gotten up and threw her a robe. She slipped it on and sneaked toward her room. Where she met what could be her doom

"V-Vegeta" She screeched speeding out of her room

"Hold it earthling." Vegeta said pulling her by the hair.

"Ow Ow!" She yelled "Do anything to him and I will kill you Understand" Vegeta Roared.

"Y-Yes sir!" She said He marched out of the room shutting the door.

She changed into a simple shirt and shorts and tied her hair into a bun. She slipped on her Shoes and walked out to the Base floor where she had been questioned by Bulma. "What did you two do!" Bulma encouraged. "Yeah Tell us!" Bulla told her. "Can you two just leave her alone." Trunks spat drinking the orange juice and throwing it into the garbage.

Bulma's face then lit up and she pointed her finger right at her. "You two had sex" She shouted. Bulla arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Surprise" Lysmarie said weakly. "Oh man" Bulma said she placed her hand on Lysmarie's head. "Yup it's begun, You already got a fever. "Bulma said

**A/N: YUFEGVHTB 9OGOVUOBFJONFVO I am sorry Let me regain control I swear this was probably the hardest but best chapter so far I Enjoyed writing the lemon the best though :D eep RATE/REVIEW**


	11. Wait What?

**A/N:finally its here last chapter for you all. I haven't updated because I have had hard work preparing for school ugh yeah school started this week. I hate it. Well I know i had kept it on Hiatus for a while but i got around it on friday glad i did whew. The reason I am ending here is because well, I can't have two stories running at the same time, and I couldn't find anything to end it with. But don't be sad I might do a after-story one shot about them so keep a close eye! **

Hours passed for him to arrive home. Lysmarie hesitated as she paced back and forced in her room. She didn't know why she felt so strange. Like if something was going to happen that was bad. She shook nervously trying to think. What the hell can happen now. She was a good girl, she didn't deserve to be so anxious all of the sudden. She threw herself onto the bed and sighed out. Lysmarie placed her hands on top of her stomach.

"Did he use one?" Lysmarie whispered into thin air.

_I swear if he didn't..._

Lysmarie shook her head. She switched on the radio to the Asian Radio station. _Leave space Empty _was playing by _Secret_

The song matched her attitude at this cupped her cheek. Billion of thoughts ran through her mind. Mix of anxiety and fear. She gritted her teeth as she heard footsteps come up the stairs and a small knock invaded her ears.

"Come in" She barked.

"What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked.

"You think you can just Ignore me the whole day and then waltz in and say, What's wrong with you, IS THAT IT!" Lysmarie barked.

"Look I am sorry" He responded. "Yeah, I really don't believe that sorry will cut it!" Lysmarie snapped.

Days have passed since he actually had talked to her. She was hurt, mad, and just pure rage in her.

He grasped her wrist tightly. "I said I am sorry, I really am." He told her.

Lysmarie had bit her lip hard enough to taste the blood pouring out of her bottom lip. The blood ran through lips.

He grasped her both hands. "Forgive me" He told her as he closed into a kiss. He could taste the fresh blood, He knew she was bleeding by the way she had bitten her lip. He cupped her cheek caressing her soft cheek.

Lysmarie's lips became quite tender. She Was still confused and frustrated.

As soon as there lips separated. Her eyes went blank everything went black. Her eyes opened and saw a white walls and a hospital bed. "W-What happened?" She said groaning.

Lysmarie looked around and saw Trunks at the entrance of the door.

"Oh, You finally woke up." He said smiling. "What happen?" She asked.

"Well, when you were going to the hospital you got into a Car Accident, Y-You had gotten into a Coma." Trunks told her.

"I-I what?" Lysmarie said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, You have been in one for 2 months." Trunks said.

"S-so, None of that...actually happened." Lysmarie said with a single tear running down her eye.

"What happened." Trunks said arching his eyebrow.

Lysmarie blushed darkly as she stared at him. "Nothing." She said.

"Wait, Does that mean My mother didn't die and that Jasper is okay!" Lysmarie said.

"W-What are you talking about?" He said

"A-And that Jasper didn't try to rape me!" Lysmarie said yelling.

"Lysmarie... What are you talking about" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, We never did 'that'" Lysmarie said in a shy tone.

"You were in a dream Lysmarie." Trunks responded.

"Yeah but still, It felt so real, As if I could feel who all of you were." Lysmarie responded.

"What?" Trunks asked again.

"Well, Heh, I might of dreamt of some strange things in that case." Lysmarie chuckled. He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. He focused into her eyes. Of course she didn't know about saiyans' mind reading power.

His eyes slowly widened as he saw what had gone through her mind. He blushed then chuckled.

"W-What?" Lysmarie asked.

"I didn't know you would dream of me doing that" Trunks said.

"W-what." Lysmarie snapped.

"But yes that is one of my many traits." He smiled.

"What are you talk-" Lysmarie stopped.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU!" Lysmarie Blushed harshly.

He smiled. "Find out by yourself." He told her."Micro-Breasts' He whispered.

"What did you say?" Lysmarie arched an eyebrow

"N-Nothing Ma'am" He said.

"Thats what I thought" She smiled. He eyed her outlined facial features. Her large green eyes. Her cream colored skin. The sunlight that bounced off her face.

"You know what was the craziest part" Lysmarie added.

"What" He said.

"They said you were some type of alien called a Saiyan." Lysmarie said laughing.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Thats True" He added. "Really" She smiled. Lysmarie felt a warm hand caressing hers. She looked up and smiled.

She couldn't help it she leaned close to his lips and caressed his warmth. One thing led to another and he had slipped onto the gurney. Sweat suddenly had formed through her hospital gown.

"Not here." He gave a small chuckle.

"W-Wait what." Lysmarie said wide eyed as he pulled off the gurney.

She had been placed in a wheel chair and sped off to capsule corporation. As soon as they were there well,

The story will go as it follows.

It was that science book.

**A/N: We are done I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I remember the idea came to me during my Vacation, The story was originally going to be Lysmarie going on Vacation and she meets Trunks while in vacation. I couldn't find a way to shape it out so I wrote Library books I have been Very glad people have liked this story Thank you **_**BrianaBreezy, Guests, and xxSassyGirlxx, and anyone who has read this fanfiction to this point. **_**I really thank all the other countries that have read it to. Without your continued support I would not have the motivation to finish this fanfiction. Be sure to look out for my BRAND NEW fanfiction **_**The idiot and The Intellegent! **_**THANK YOU!**


End file.
